Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler'http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php is an eight-year-old dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She was born on June 4, 2004 to Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and is the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler. Her parents are divorced, allegedly because dance got in the way of their marriage. Mackenzie's father has two sons, Ryan and Tyler, from a previous relationship. Apart from dance, both Mackenzie and her sister take voice lessons. She is in third grade. Mackenzie excels at acro, and her sense of humor is regularly highlighted in brief interviews on ''Dance Moms episodes. Outside of the show, Mackenzie dances with a different group at the studio, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside Maddie. On Dance Moms In Season One She isn't used to the long rehearsal hours and often falls apart emotionally when things get difficult. Mackenzie's older sister Maddie tends to get more praise from their mother and Abby than Mackenzie does. Abby says she compares Mackenzie's dancing to Maddie's when Maddie was Mackenzie's age. While her sister nearly always is at the top, Mackenzie is at the bottom of the pyramid in every episode of the first season, and receives few opportunities to dance in competitions. In Stealing the Show, Mackenzie has her first solo with "Mouse Trap," and later cries when Christi yells at Melissa. In When Stars Collide, Mackenzie frustrates her mom and Abby when she is shy about singing for a talent agent. In Season Two In the first episode of the second season, Mackenzie is given a featured role in the group dance, playing the role of a doll stuck in a box. In the third episode, Mackenzie declares she is now "totally ready to dance with the big girls," and places first for her solo "Bigger Isn't Better." In the fifth episode, Abby cries while watching Mackenzie practice, moved at how much Mackenzie has improved as a dancer. Mackenzie wins with her solo, and in the next episode, she is placed at the top of the pyramid for the first time. In the fourteenth episode, she slips because of her costume, and is terrified by Abby's expected reaction; but is quickly cheered when Abby comforts her. In the sixteenth episode, Mackenzie wins with her solo "Daisy Chains," and takes her first crown. She is again on top of the pyramid the following episode. In the twenty-fifth episode, she momentarily forgets her solo "It's a Perfect Day for Fun," but regains her composure and takes first place. In the final competition episode of season two, Mackenzie wins at nationals with her solo "Killer Bee," and takes the title of Petite Miss Energy. She also plays a gruesome blood-stained role in the winning group dance "The Last Text," wounded in a car crash and mourned by her sister Maddie. Overall during the second season, Mackenzie won a majority of her solos -- a feat duplicated on the show only by her sister Maddie. Pyramid Season 1 Season 2A Season 2B Season 3 Pre-Dance Moms Dances Acro Genre Solos *Let Me Entertain You (Video) Group Dances *Pinktastic *Kissed a Boy ''Dance Moms'' Dances Solos Duets Trios Group Dances Quotes Trivia *She and Mia Diaz have brothers with the same names (Ryan and Tyler). *Mackenzie has been taking voice and dance lessons since she was 2 and a half.http://ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Besides dance she likes to sing and make videos, as seen on her mother's Youtube channel.. *Her favorite subjects in school are mathhttp://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/melissa-maddie-mackenzie and reading. *If she doesn't end up being a professional dancer, she would like to be a Broadway star and a choreographer. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are acro and jazz, but she likes to watch all the styles. *There is a room in her house called "The Store" that has all of her and Maddie's dance items.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwRVvMFh0BA (around 1:19 mark) *Maddie and Chloe say their younger sisters are "naughty" and "mischievous", http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRnbTkePmto#t=0m35s with Clara and Mackenzie being best friends. *Her favorite book series is Horrible Harry. *Her favorite city is New York. *Her favorite singer is Justin Bieber. She and the other girls met him at the 2012 Teen Choice Awards. *Her inspiration is Maddie, her older sister. *Mackenzie's favorite colors are pink and purple. *She likes doing group dances better than solos and trios because she gets to be with all her friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xAZStJ5xexQ&feature=related *When asked about ever doing a lyrical solo, she answered that she wasn't into lyrical because acro is her favorite. *When asked about doing a sport other than dance, Mackenzie said she would play soccer. *Both Maddie and Mackenzie have stated how close they are to Brooke Hyland. Mackenzie has said that she and Brooke are really close, and she considers her as an older sister. Maddie has said that Brooke is her inspiration.http://ziegler-girls.com/maddie.php *According to her, Maddie is bossy, but they still have fun together. She also says they never get competitive with each other because she wants to be different. *She, like Kendall and Jill Vertes, is left-handed.https://twitter.com/dancemom1313/status/247023965585944577 *At age seven, Mackenzie learned how to hail a cab in New York City.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF0Kj9d6Ihs#t=11m25s *Her star sign is Gemini. *According to Mackenzie, the most challenging part about dance is remembering the new dances she has to learn every week.http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Mackenzie's dream job would be on TV, especially on Disney Channel, since she loves Shake It Up and Jessie.http://www.ziegler-girls.com/mackenzie.php *Alll her duets besides her duets with Vivi-Anne have gotten first. Gallery To view the gallery for Mackenzie Ziegler, [[Mackenzie Ziegler/Gallery|'click here]].'' External Links * * * * * *mackenzieziegler.net detailed unofficial pages *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Mackenzie Ziegler" *Lifetime page for Mackenzie, Maddie and Melissa References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:2004 births Category:Ziegler Family Category:Maddie's siblings Category:Daughters of Melissa Ziegler Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Mackenzie Ziegler Category:Birthdays in June Category:8 Year Olds